The Legend of Salda
by Chronos the Cat
Summary: A summary of the many Legends of Salda. An amalgam of Legend of Zelda and Sonic the Hedgehog.


****

The Legend of Salda

A Sonic the Hedgehog/ Legend of Zelda "Amalgam" Fanfic Summary

By Chronos the Cat

****

The Creation of Hymobius

Long ago, the Ancient Walkers descended from the skies to bring form to the world. In number, they were three: one of Power, one of Wisdom, and one of Courage. The Walker of Power created the earth, stone, and fire. The Walker of Wisdom created the waters, the winds, and the clouds. And the Walker of Courage created living things—the birds of the air, beasts of the land, and fish of the sea. 

And when they were done with their individual works, they came together to create the civilized races—Mobians, Kokiri, Zoras, Overlanders, Goronerbs, Echidnas, Deku Scrubs, and Fairies.

Now, they prepared to depart from the world they had created, but first, they created a token of their power—three magical golden rings, known as the Triforce.

**__**

The Stones of Time

For countless ages, the Triforce remained hidden. But then. . .

In the early 3220's, the Hymobian kingdoms of Hyrule and Overland came into conflict, in what became known as the Great War. Instrumental to the Hylian's victory was Warlord Ganondorf Kintobor, an Overlander sympathetic to the Hylian cause. 

But, a few years after the war, in the Great Kokiri Forest, a Chao named Navi came to the Kokiri Sonic, to tell him the Deku tree wished to speak with him. The Deku tree revealed that Sonic was not a Kokiri after all, but a Hedgehog. Furthermore, Warlord Ganondorf had cast an evil spell upon the Deku tree, which was transforming it into a robot. Ganondorf had wanted to get his hands on the Kokiri Chaos Emerald. Instead, the Tree now entrusted Sonic with the Emerald, and told him to go north, to Mobotropolis, and meet with Princess Zelda Alicia "Salda" of the House of Acorn.

Sonic and Navi did as they were told, and met with Salda. Salda believed that Ganondorf was trying to get into the Sacred Golden Zone, where the Triforce was said to be hidden. To do this, he needed three Chaos Emeralds, and the Time Stones.

Sonic would have to get them first.

To the Northeast, within Death Mountain, Sonic helped the Goronerbs rid the Dodongo Cavern Zone of the robots infesting it. In return he was given the Goron Chaos Ruby.

Further to the west, Sonic met the walrus-like Zora people. Their god, the Piranha Bot Jabu Jaws, had been roboticized, and had eaten princess Rutor. Sonic ventured inside the mechanical monstrosity, and rescued Rutor. In thanks, she gave him the Zora Chaos Sapphire.

Sonic and Navi returned to Mobotropolis, to find Salda and her nursemaid Impa-rosie fleeing the city. Salda gave him the Time Stones, and told him to go to the Hall of Limbo and get the Master Sword of Acorns.

Entering the city, Sonic found a full-fledged coup under way, as Gannondorf's robots began to take control of the city. Sonic raced to the Hall of Limbo, and, using the Chaos Emeralds and Time Stones, opened the gate to the chamber of the Master Sword.

But, that chamber was also the entrance to the Golden Zone, and, even as Sonic retrieved the Sword, Ganondorf arrived and entered the Zone. . .

Deep inside this realm, Ganondorf found the Triforce, and, touching it, was granted the Triforce's "Power" Ring, and with it, control of the Golden Zone itself.

The zone was transformed to reflect his evil heart, becoming the cursed Dark Zone of Silence, and the inhabitants of the Zone were transformed into hideous robotic monsters subservient to his will.

Ten years later. . .

Sonic reappeared, transported to the future by the Master Sword. The Sage Raru Prower greeted him, and told him he must rescue the other Sages to gain the power to defeat Ganondorf.

And so, accompanied by the Echidna, "Sheik", Sonic headed back to Kokiri Forest, to rescue the first of the Sages. (Along the way, he freed Mongoose Ranch, home of Sonic's friend, Mina).

Within the Forest Temple, he battled Phantom Egg-Robo, and rescued the sage—who turned out to be his best friend, Amy Rose!

Next he ventured into the Death Mountain Crater, battled the evil dragon Xan, and rescued the sage, Mighty (another old friend of Sonic's).

Within the Water Temple, he fought his mechanical counterpart, Silver Sonic, and the morphing liquid robot, EVE. In doing so, he rescued Rutor (who hadn't forgotten Sonic's promise to marry her, even if he had!).

Next, the Shadow Temple waited, and with in it King Gongo Gongo and the sage, Impa-rosie.

Finally, he headed into Overlander territory, past Megaopolis, through the Sandopolis Zone, to the Spirit Temple. At the temple's heart, he faced Gannondorf's chief Hedgehog Hunters, Scratch and Grounder, who combined together to form the she-android, "M".

Victory against M resulted in the freeing of the Overlander sage, Hope.

Now, with the power of the Sages, he was transformed into Super Sonic. 

With this newfound power, he penetrated Gannondorf's Death Egg Citadel.

In the final battle, Ganondorf roboticized himself, becoming the demonic "Ganon Robotnik". But with the Master Sword of Acorns, Sonic held off Robotnik long enough for the Sages to cast a final spell, banishing Robotnik to his Dark Zone of Silence.

The Portal to the Dark Zone was sealed, and peace returned to Hyrule. 

****

Masks of the Walkers

Tails: The Wind-Waker

I currently don't have any ideas for these two "games". (Even the titles could be changed.)

****

A Sonic Blast to the Past

Hundreds of years later…

In a time of out-of-control weather, known as the Days of Fury, a wizard appeared to protect the land. His name was Aghanaugus, and he quickly became the King's chief advisor.

But Aghanaugus had evil intentions. He took control of the kingdom, banished the King to the Dark Zone, and began kidnapping the descendants of the Seven Sages. 

Trapped in the palace dungeon by Aghanaugus, Princess Salda "Sally" Acorn called out telepathically for help.

Two heard this plea: Sir Charles Hedgehog, and his nephew, Sonic "Link" Hedgehog. Both attempted to rescue her, but Aghanaugus had an army of Swatbots at his command.

Charles was defeated, but as he was dragged off to the roboticizer, he passed on his sword and his mission to Link.

Link succeeded where Charles had not, helping Sally escape, and brining her to the sanctuary of Knothole.

Link now searched out the assistance of the Echidna Sage, Sahasralathair, who told him only the Master Sword of Acorns could defeat Aghanaugus. But to retrieve the sword, Link would need to recover 3 mystical pendants.

The first Pendant, the Pendant of Courage was deep in the Badlands, in the Eastern Palace, guarded by the robotic rabbit statues, "Armosplats".

The second Pendant, the Pendant of Power, was in the Sandopolis Palace, guarded by three robotic sand-caterpillars, the "Catermolas".

The third Pendant, the Pendant of Wisdom, was in Death Mountain's Veg-O-Fortress, guarded by a mechanical lobster, Moldorm Meat. 

With the pendants, Link retrieved the Master Sword. However, at that very moment, Aghanaugus got his hands on the last of the descendants of the Seven Sages—Princess Sally!

Link raced to the rescue, but wasn't quite fast enough to prevent Aghanaugus from sending her into the Dark Zone, thus breaking the Sages' Seal, freeing Aghanaugus's master, Ganon Robotnik.

Link battled Aghanaugus, and, using the Master Sword, won. However, Aghanaugus cast one last spell as he died, sending Link to the Dark Zone as well.

…

In the Dark Zone, Link found that Robotnik had assumed a new form, and with it, a new name: Pigman.

More importantly, that region of the Dark Zone was ruled by a lieutenant of Pigman's, the Helmabot King. Determined to set the Dark Zone free, Link fought his way through the Robo-Hobo Jungle, to the Dark Palace where Helmabot lived. 

Link was astonished to find Helmabot to be a giant, four-legged robot with a flaming scorpion tail. He was even more astonished to blow away the 'bot's mask, revealing a face that was a twisted likeness of King Acorn!

When Link defeated the monster robot, he found, trapped inside, the real King Acorn.

The King explained that Pigman had used a special form of roboticization to enslave the descendants of the Sages—a technique which allowed Pigman to magnify and harness the power of the Sages to break open the seal on the Zone. Unfortunately, another affect of the process caused the King's body to slowly begin to turn to crystal.

Now, Link would have to rescue the other six descendants (including Sally) to gain the power necessary to defeat Pigman—and he would have to try and do it before the King (or any other descendants of the Sages) became fully crystallized!

Link now ventured to the Great Plains of Ruin, where the robotic octopus, "Arrghobot", ruled from the Swamp Palace. Destroying Arrghobot, he freed P.B. Jellyfish.

Moving on to the Skull Forest Zone, Link destroyed the bat-bot Batula, and freed Lupe the Wolf.

Beneath the Knothole Village of Outcasts, Link discovered a dungeon, within which was trapped the partially roboticized Bunnie Rabbot. But when she was struck by a beam of light, she was forced to reveal that she was actually the traitor, Blind Doggy-Dog, in disguise! After a fierce battle with Blind, Link ventured on to face the real Rabbot, and free her furry form, Bunnie Rabbit.

Next, Link ventured to the Southern Tundra, which was ruled by the giant Ice-Robot, Khold Stealth. Defeating this 'bot, he freed the seal, Sealia.

In Misery Marsh, Link faced the slime-covered heap of mechanical eyeballs known as VitreOrb, and rescued Barby Koala.

Finally, within Turtle Rock, Link faced the two-headed dragon-bot, Polysaurus Nexx. Within this robot was another robot, a giant robo-snake with a face like a mechanical parody of Sally's! Link fought this "Salnexx", and, defeating it, finally freed Princess Sally.

With the combined power of the descendants of the Sages, Link broke into Pigman's Palace, and confronted the evil overlord. The battle was long and bloody, but in the end, Link triumphed once again, slaying Pigman. With his demise, the Power Ring awaited a new owner. Combining it with the Wisdom Ring and the Courage Ring, Link and Sally activated the Triforce, and with a single wish, transformed the Dark Zone back into the Golden Zone, and undid all the damage Aghanaugus had done to Hyrule. 

All those who had been roboticized by the forces of evil were returned to normal, including Link's Uncle Chuck. The King and the other descendants of the Sages were decrystalized, and the King reclaimed his throne.

And so, peace returned to the planet Hymobius.

****

Sonic's Awakening

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are trapped in virtual reality, and must wake the Wind Fish to escape.

****

The Original Legend of Salda

The Oracles of Seasons, Ages, and Delphius

The Council of Four Swords (Link Underground)

No ideas. . .

****

The Adventure of Sonic

A dark twin of Sonic, Shadow, frees the ancient water demon, Chaos. 

Meanwhile, Pigman's lieutenant, Snively, arranges for Princess Zelda to have a nasty fall. She survives, but goes into a coma.

With these events weighing heavily on Sonic's mind, Sonic must retrieve the seven Chaos Emeralds from the seven great Palaces of Hymobius, to gain the power to become Super Sonic. But Chaos also wants the Emeralds, which can Chaos the power to become the Thunderbird. And, even if Sonic can beat Thunderbird, he must still face his Shadow. . .


End file.
